Late Night Visitor
by Copper's Mama
Summary: A DoVe fic, from the episode "Nobody Puts Baby In a Corner", with a few twists ... rated m for a reason ...
1. Chapter 1

_..._

_A Lamb/Veronica fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: nope, I am not the one who owns Veronica Mars ... grr._

_..._

_A/N: Okay, so this takes place after our favorite Sheriff let Veronica and Duncan go in "Nobody Puts Baby In a Corner". Veronica and Duncan weren't dating, just working together. (I've never liked Duncan.) _

_Afterwards, Veronica goes to Lamb's apartment, and this is where the story kicks off. _

_Enjoy the story!_

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Veronica and Duncan had each gone home after the Sheriff had let them go, but Veronica didn't stay there. At first she just wandered around Neptune, trying to figure out why Lamb would have let them go. Even if he did go into the closet and find the hidden door, he would have still arrested them for trespassing, illegal entry, and whatever else he could think of.

_So, why didn't he?_

This question was probably the reason she was standing in front of his door, after walking around in the pouring rain, now thoroughly soaked, and knocking for the second time.

Finally he answered the door, and his surprise was evident on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here, Mars?" he asked her, staring at her like a wet rat.

"Why, yes, Sheriff Lamb, I'd love to come in and dry off, thank you for offering."

He rolled his eyes, but opened the door further so she could walk inside.

She stood on the mat by the front door, shivering, waiting as he went into the bathroom for a towel.

She'd only been in his apartment once before ... the night of Lily's murder. Her father had been busy, her mother had been drunk, Duncan wasn't talking, and Logan hated her. Don Lamb had been her only friend that night, but it had been ... a big mistake seeing him that night. For both of them.

-_ "Veronica, what are you doing here?" he asked her, opening the door wider to let her in. _

_She sniffled. "I just didn't have anywhere else to go, and I needed ... I just need a hug," she admitted, falling into his arms. _

_He wrapped his arms around her, letting her sob into his chest, and they stayed like that for what felt like hours. _

_Finally, she sniffed a couple times, then pulled back, rubbing at a spot on his shirt with her hand. _

_"Sorry, I made your shirt wet," she said sheepishly. _

_He shook his head. "It's fine. Are you okay?" _

_She shook her head. No, not really. And I honestly don't know if I ever will be. Lily is ... was, my best friend, and now she's ..."_

_She didn't want to start crying again, so instead she moved to his couch, sitting down in the middle and bringing her knees up to her chest. _

_He sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and she leaned into his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist, the other clutching the necklace Lily had given her._

_"It's going to be okay," he said. "We're going to find out who did this to her, and we're going to put them away for life."_

_She sighed. "But it won't bring her back." _

_He shook his head. "No ... it won't. Veronica, I am so sorry."_

_She moved her head from his chest to his shoulder, looking up at him with sad eyes. "Me too."_

_They stayed like that for a minute or so, just looking into each other's eyes. Neither knew who made the first move, who started it, but the next thing Veronica knew, she was kissing Deputy Lamb. _

_She whimpered into his mouth, but deepened the kiss, bringing her hand up to run through his hair, leaving it sit on his neck. _

_She didn't know how long they'd been kissing, and then she opened her eyes briefly, and realized she was laid out on the couch, Lamb on top of her, kissing down her neck to the dip of her collar bone. _

_She pulled away, covering her face in her hands. _

_"Veronica, what's is it? Did I do something wrong?" he asked as she stood up. _

_"I'm sorry, I can't do this," she said, running out of his apartment, leaving him sitting on the couch, her lipstick smeared on his lips. -_

Veronica snapped out of her trip down memory lane as Lamb came back from his bathroom, tossing a large towel to her.

She caught it, using it to wipe the water from her face and hair to cover her sudden blush at the sight of him.

He then went over to a room which she assumed was his bedroom and grabbed a shirt and a pair of boxers and threw them to her.

"And these are for ...?"

"You can't stay in your wet clothes, you'll get pnemonia. Change into those and I'll put your clothes into the dryer, should be done in about twenty minutes. Say what you need to say, then I'll take you home," he said monotone, motioning for her to go change.

She closed the door to the bathroom, stripping out of her wet clothes and into his slightly oversized boxers and long t-shirt after drying herself with the towel he'd given her.

_Wow, I almost don't need to wear the boxers,_ she thought, then remembered who was in the next room, and decided to keep them on.

_Yet another reason to always have clean underwear,_ she told herself, opening the door and exiting his very "bachelor" bathroom. _The only thing more embarrassing than Sheriff Lamb drying my clothes, would be Sheriff Lamb washing and drying my clothes._

She handed him her clothes silently, not missing the once-over he gave her, and sat down on his couch, sitting Indian style while she waited.

He was gone longer than she thought was necessary, but finally he came back into the room, but stood by the opposite wall, leaning against it with his hands in his pockets.

"So, what brings you here on this fine evening, Miss Mars?" he asked her.

"I just ... I wanted to ask you a question," she said.

He gave her a hard, confused look. "You walked all the way over here in the pouring rain to ask me a question?"

"Well, no I was already out walking, but yes, basically," she admitted.

"Well, this ought to be good. Okay, I'm intrigued. What's the question?"

"Why didn't you take Duncan and me in? Why'd you let us go?" she asked.

He gave her a cold laugh that didn't quite reach his eyes. "You know, the ammount of times I've brought you in, you'd think you'd simply be grateful I didn't this time. But don't worry, I'll remember it for next time, you _like_ being arrested."

"No, you're the one who enjoys arresting me, and I'm just curious as to why you suddenly had a change of heart?" she wondered, standing up.

"I didn't," he promised her, holding his ground, crossing his arms over his chest.

She forced herself to look away from his biceps.

"Why can't you just answer a simple question honestly?" she asked him, stopping in front of him. She never realized how tall he was before, but didn't let it intimidate her.

He looked down at her but didn't answer. She had no idea he was struggling with his own conflicting emotions.

"Did you find the room behind her closet?"

He met her eyes fiercely. "Yes."

"Did you call child services?"

Without blinking, he said, "Yes."

"Is that why you didn't arrest us?"

His lip twitched, and his eyes shut for a second before he answered. "No."

"Then why?" she wanted to know.

He shook his head. "Just let it go, Mars."

"I'm standing here in your underwear, _Sheriff,_ I highly doubt this situation can get more awkward or embarrassing, so just fess up, would you?"

He clenched his jaw, and she was sure he was just going to ignore her, but then he leaned his head forward and whispered, "Maybe I just wish someone had busted my dad when I was a kid."

And it was like no time had passed, they were back in his apartment, but this time, he was the one needing comfort.

She brought her hand up to his cheek, but before she could get a word out, he'd spun her around so she was the one against the wall.

She felt two feet smaller than she really was, with him towering over her, and her breath hitched in her throat as he lowered his head to hers.

"I don't need your sympathy," he whispered in her ear, then turned and walked into the kitchen, leaving her leaning against the wall with shaky legs.

She took a few breaths, then followed him into the kitchen. "I can't pretend that I don't feel sorry about what happened, but I'm not here because I feel sorry fo you. I'm here because tonight you showed a little bit of the man you used to be ... and I miss him. I'm here because I believe that despite everything that's happened to you, you turned into a pretty decent guy, and you showed that tonight, and I guess now I say thank you."

He didn't respond, and she turned to go back into the living room, but he stopped her with a hand on her hip.

Facing him, she met his eyes, nodding once before his lips crashed to hers.

She draped her arms around his neck, pulling him down further as he wrapped his arms around her back, holding their bodies together.

_I'm making out with the Sheriff! I'm making out with Sheriff Don Lamb ... aahh!_

She smiled into her kisses as he walked them around the room, finally finding open counter space. He hoisted her onto the counter, breaking the kiss so they could take a breath, then began to kiss down her jaw to her throat, flicking his tongue out lightly, kissing and nibbling his way to her chin.

Holding the back of her head with his hand tangled in her hair, he brought their mouths together once more, their tongues working their way into each other's mouths, tasting each other, claiming each other.

Her hands made their way around his back, to his strong shoulders, then down to his sides. Breaking the kiss once more, she grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head.

Running her hands over the muscles covering his front, she leaned forward and trailed kisses across his chest, making her way back up to his mouth, and then the dryer buzzed.

They stopped, looking into each other's eyes, puffy lips, and it only took one look at how amazingly sexy she looked before Lamb started kissing her again. He had just slipped his hands inside the shirt she was wearing, tracing his fingers over her hips then her ribs when the door rang.

He broke the kiss again, hanging his head.

Veronica smiled. "You go get that, I'll go grab my clothes."

He nodded, kissing her once more on the lips before she hopped off the counter and went to find the dryer.

Rubbing his hands over his face, he heard another knock at the door and made his way there. "Hang on," he called out, now annoyed.

Checking out the peep-hole this time, his heart stopped momentarily.

_Fuck. So ... I'm dead._

He opened the door slowly.

"Keith," he said. "What can I do for you?"

...

_Okay, end of chapter one. There's probably only going to be 3 or so chapters._

_What did you think of this one? _

_Reviews are better than chocolate ... although in my case chocolate hurts my teeth, so I'm a little biased. _

_Until next time ...!_


	2. Chapter 2

_..._

_A Lamb/Veronica fic. _

_Chapter Two. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Veronica mars ... sigh. _

_  
..._

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far everyone! Keep it up, I love it!_

_So, the first scene at the beginning of this chapter is the whole reason I wrote this fic in the first place, I just love these kinds of moments. Hehe, I can't wait to write it!_

_So ... I'm gonna go do that now!_

_I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

"Keith ... hi," Lamb said, internally freaking out. "What can I do for you?"

"You can get your gear on and come with me," Keith said.

"Uh, why?" he wondered.

"My daughter's missing. Duncan called and asked to talk to her, and she wasn't home 'cause I figured she'd be with him, and her cell phone was still at home, and I can't find her anywhere, and Wallace doesn't know where she is, but Duncan said you saw her a few hours ago, so I need you to come with me and help me find her!" Keith said, inhaling quickly afterwards.

"Um, Keith, I don't really know how to ..."

He was cut off by Veronica's voice. "Hey, they were still damp so I put them back on for ..."

She spotted her father and froze. She looked between her father and her ... whatever he was, and then down at her outfit.

She could sense her father's building anger from across the room.

"This so is not what it looks like, Dad," she said, trying in vain to make the shirt longer.

Keith Mars looked from his daughter's state of undress to the Sheriff's, and tried to hold down his fatherly urge to pummel Lamb as he turned back towards his daughter.

"What exactly is it, Veronica?" he asked.

"I came over here to ask him something, but it was raining, and my clothes were drenched, so they're in his dryer, he was gonna drive me home when they dried," she said.

Keith didn't look convinced.

Lamb shuffled his feet, then said, "I'm just gonna ... go get a shirt on."

"That would probably be a good idea," Keith said, crossing his arms over his chest.

As he passed Veronica, she noticed a certain amount of fear in his eyes, and she was caught between freaking out and bursting out laughing.

"So, was the phone broken?" her father asked her.

"Huh?"

He gave her a hard look. "Is there some reason you couldn't pick up the phone to 'ask him something'?" Keith wanted to know. "Some reason you felt the need to walk halfway across town to ask the local Sheriff a question?"

Veronica shrugged. "I was just blowing off steam. Duncan and I found proof of a little girl being abused, and we tried to help her, but her parents busted us, and called the cops, and Lamb showed up to arrest us but then he let us go, and I was just walking around wondering why, and I ended up here."

Keith Mars knew why Lamb would have let them go. Deputy Don Lamb had once looked up to him as a father-figure, and he had been the only other person that Lamb had told about his dad abusing him as a child.

He nodded once, sighing. "I guess I should be happy that you're not just in a towel or something, that he had the good sense to let you borrow some clothes ..."

Veronica nodded, pursing her lips.

"I think I'm gonna stick around here for a while," she said, looking into the living room to avoid looking into her father's eyes. "We were in the middle of a ... conversation when the dryer buzzed, and he already said he could drive me home so ..."

"Yeah, sure, it won't be a problem ... I guess I need to call Sacks and tell him to call off the search," he joked. "Just, don't stay too long."

"I won't," she promised, allowing her father to kiss her on the top of her head.

"Oh, and Veronica?"

"Yes, Dad?" _So close, so close ... _

"If I never see you dressed like this again, it'll be too soon," Keith said.

Veronica smiled as he father closed the door.

"Is he gone?" Lamb called from his bedroom.

"Are you actually hiding?" she wondered, following his voice.

"If I didn't think he would have broken down the door, I would have hidden earlier," he admitted as Veronica walked into his room.

She was somewhat disappointed to find he actually did put a shirt on.

"But I probably should take you home," he said less than enthusiastically.

"Do you really want to?" Veronica wondered.

"I'd say decidedly no, but I have this burning desire to not get shot by your dad," he confessed.

She smiled. "I may have bought us a little wiggle room," she told him.

"Really? How's that?" he wondered, feeling a light flutter at her use of the word 'wiggle'.

"Well ..." she said, backing slowly towards his bed, a delicious look in her eyes. "I just said we were in the middle of a ... conversation."

_God, how does she made the word 'conversation' sound so dirty?_

"So ..." she said, sitting down on the bed, backing up until she reached the headboard, "start talking, Sheriff."

She barely had time to register the fact that he had moved, and then his hands were on her legs, pulling her down until she was lying flat on his bed, then he was on her, making her giggle as his lips descended on hers, kissing her fiercely.

She gripped his hips with her knees, feeling his heat even through his pants against her hips. He sat them both up, and after she had removed his shirt, showing an oh-so-touchable six-pack, she nodded once and he removed the shirt she was wearing.

Her head fell back as his tongue snaked out to taste one nipple, bringing it into his mouth, causing her to whimper. He moved onto the next one, giving it the same treatment before slowly working his way back up to her mouth. He nibbled lightly on her lower lip, gaining access to her mouth, not backing off until both of their lips were red and puffy.

Looking at her, with her tussled hair, worn lips, wearing only his boxers, he thought she'd never looked more beautiful in her life.

He picked her up, laying her back down on the bed, then hooking his fingers in the sides of the boxers she was wearing.

She looked momentarily nervous, and that was enough to make him back off, but she grabbed his hands, returning them to the boxers and arching her hips slightly, nodding her head encouragingly.

He didn't disappoint, sliding them off her hips and down her legs.

She was completely naked, lying on his bed, ready and waiting for him. He quickly removed the rest of his clothing, feeling like a teenager once more, he was so excited. He pulled a condom out of his bedside table, sliding it on under Veronica's unwavering gaze, then moving to the bed, crawling until he found himself on top of her.

He looked down at her hazy eyes, he dipped his head, trailing his lips along her jaw, down to her neck and her collar bone, the tracing his tongue back up the path he'd made, capturing her lips once more. She tasted like heaven.

She widened her legs, shifting her hips to accomodate him, and broke the kiss to whisper in his ear, "I'm ready."

It was all the encouragement he needed, and he put his weight more fully on his arms, kissing her once more before he entered her in one clean thrust.

She mewled into his shoulder and locked her legs around his waist, causing him to slip deeper into her.

She traced the muscles on his back, bringing her hands to rest above his hips as he moved inside her. She arched her back into him, causing to breasts to press against his chest.

He looked down at her, his eyes full of lust, and brushed his lips against hers before deepening the kiss, his tongue against hers matching the thrusts of his hips.

Eventually, it all became too much, and Veronica could feel herself reaching her peak. "I'm almost there," she moaned quietly, and he quickened his thrusts, changing his angle so he brushed against her most sensitive spot with each move.

She moaned his name, shuddering her release, gripping his hips tighter until she came down, just as he too finished.

They both panted heavily, and Lamb leaned his head into her neck, absentmindedly kissing and teasing the soft skin until both of their heartbeats returned to normal.

"Well ... good talk," Veronica said breathily. "We should do it again some time."

Lamb smiled. "Definitely."

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Lamb dropped her off at her apartment, and moved to get out of the car with her, but she put a hand on his arm.

"Trust me, you don't want to get out of this car. This thing we're doing, or have done ... if we're going to keep it secret until I graduate, you walking me to my door is only going to make my father suspicious ... that, coupled with the fact that I want to kiss you one last time before you go, and he would definitely notice that, so ..."

She leaned over in her seat, pulling him in for a quick, yet passionate kiss, then turned and left the car, hurrying up to her apartment.

She felt extremely over-dressed, wearing her own clothes again, and had to keep her hair in front of her neck to hide the light hickey he'd given her. She sighed once before opening the door to her apartment.

"Hey, honey," her father said, sitting on the couch and clicking off the tv.

"You didn't have to wait up for me, Dad," she told him, kicking her shoes off at the front door.

He stood, moving to her and patting her head affectionately. "It's my job."

She nodded, walking to her room.

He stood in the doorway. "So, did you have a good talk with Lamb?"

Veronica smiled. "Actually, yeah. I think we might have worked through a bunch of our issues."

"Well, how about that," Keith said.

Veronica nodded, playing with her fingers.

"Do you need anything before I go to bed?"

She shook her head. "No, I think I'm gonna crash too. Long day."

Keith nodded. "Good night, honey."

"'Night, Dad."

Keith Mars walked back to his room, closing the door. _Well ... out of the men in this town she could have ended up with ... the Sheriff is probably the lesser of all evils. Maybe. _

Keith flicked off his light switch, making a mental note to have a word with Lamb tomorrow.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

_Okay, end of chapter two. _

_What do you think so far? _

_And yes ... I did it ... or rather, didn't do it. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who wanted me to quit skipping over the "action". Enjoy!_

_Don't be shy about leaving feedback, even if you hate it!_

_Until next time ...! _


	3. Chapter 3

_..._

_A Lamb/Veronica fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Veronica Mars. _

_..._

_A/N: So, I know it's been a long wait ... a loooonnnngggggg wait, but here it is, finally. This will be the last chapter. I need to bring a lot of my stories to a close, and I'm trying to do it while I'm still on a sugar buzz, so here goes. _

_The long-awaited Keith/Lamb "talk". Tee he, I love saying that. _

_So, with no further ado, on with the story. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

................................................................................................................................................................................

Keith waited until Veronica left for school before he made his way to the Sheriff's station. As usual, he found Lamb in his office, and without a word of hello, he shut the door behind him.

"Don," he welcomed, turning around.

"Keith," Lamb replied, waiting for their usual banter.

Keith sighed, looking outside the younger man's office before closing the small blinds covering his door window.

"Don," he repeated, somewhat quieter.

"Keith ... did you misplace your daughter again? Already?" Lamb joked, trying to calm his heart attack.

His ex-mentor sighed, leaning against the far wall. "So."

_Shit, shit, shit ... _

"So ... what?"

Keith smirked. "I think you know."

"It's possible, but on the off-chance that I'm wrong ... why don't you start?" Lamb replied, praying to whatever god existed that he was wrong. He rather favored his testacles, and liked them just where they were.

"Veronica."

Lamb chewed the inside of his lip, but said nothing.

"Do I need to go into details? Should we chat about my daughter's state of undress in your apartment, and the hickie on her neck the size of a baseball, or do you catch my drift?" Keith wondered.

Lamb gulped. "Sir, I can explain ..." He trailed off when he realized he'd called Keith "sir", and suddenly felt like a teenager again.

Keith chuckled. "I'm not gonna read you the riot act, Don. Veronica's a big girl, and out of the men in her life, aside from Wallace, you're ... decent enough."

"Um, thanks," Lamb said, wondering how he was possibly getting off this easily.

Keith walked forward, coming around the side of his desk to sit on the edge. "Don ... I know this goes without saying, but I will be watching you. And if I think for a second that you've been out of line with my daughter ... more so than usual, that is ... your gun and badge won't be any help to you. ... Have a nice day, Sheriff."

Lamb sat in silence after Keith left, weighing his options. On the one hand, he could back away now and keep his life ... and manhood. On the other hand ...

................................................................................................................................................................................

The bell rang, and Veronica made her way to her locker, having to keep reminding herself not to pull her hair away from her neck, or smile too often.

She looked up, surprised to see the star of her daydreams walking up to her, but before she could say hello, he was pulling her into her office.

"Would you hang on a second?" she said, opening the door once more to stick the Out of Order sign on it. She closed the door once more, smiling as she turned to face him. "Much better."

He stopped her before she could pull him down for a kiss. "Your father knows."

Her body froze, then her heart rate increased rapidly.

"Oh my god, you're going to jail! I am so sorry!" she exclaimed, throwing her head into her hands. "Maybe I can talk to him, convince him not to ... I mean, it's not like I was unwilling ... oh, shit!"

Lamb smiled, watching her freak out.

"I'm not going to jail," he told her, gripping her shoulders to calm her.

She looked at him in confusion. "But ... you said my dad knows."

Lamb nodded.

"So, why aren't you in handcuffs? There's no way he'd be okay with this ... with us. Right?"

"Apparently he is. He says out of all your friends, I'm the most ... decent," Lamb told her, excluding Wallace. Who was Wallace, anyway? "But ... he will be "watching" us."

Veronica sighed. "Oh, that sounds like fun."

"Doesn't it?"

Veronica sighed again, more heavily, then remembered where they were. "Ugh, I have to be in class in a few minutes. Is this ... I mean, is this gonna be a problem? Is that why you came?"

Lamb looked down at her hopeful-worried eyes, and suddenly couldn't remember a time when he wasn't this close to her.

"I thought that it might, but ... I don't know. I mean, I'm sure it'll be weird. Just because your dad is "okay" with it, doesn't mean we can exactly broadcast it. We still have to wait until after you graduate to go public. Until then ... I guess I don't see too much harm in ... doing this."

He swooped down, capturing her lips with his, putting as much emotion into it as he could, but all too soon, the school bell was ringing, and they were separated again.

"I'll see you tonight?"

Lamb nodded, kissing her forehead before stepping aside so she could leave.

................................................................................................................................................................................

A year and a half later ...

"Veronica Mars ..."

She moved to take her diploma, but was stopped by the sheer amount of clapping and cheering coming from the rest of her class. It was ... moving.

She chatted with Mr. Clemmens, finally giving up her secret ways ... well, at least one of them, and then made her way off the stage. She'd looked around for Don, but hadn't seen him yet, so she was sure that he was trying to back out of their deal to go public after graduation. He'd been weird lately, almost distant, and now that she was officially graduated, she didn't know what was going to happen to them.

She almost hated how much she'd come to love him over the past year and a half. How much she'd come to depend on him in her life. Hardly a day went by when she didn't see him, they spent as many nights together as they could. She thought they were doing good, but now he wasn't even here for her graduation. What did she know about love, anyway?

Finally, the convocation was over, the graduates threw their hats, and the crowd thinned. She was currently searching the mass of black hats for hers, as she made the silly mistake of not watching where it landed.

She felt a hand on her waist, and then her hat was placed on her head. "Congratulations, graduate," came the deep voice of a man she'd grown to know better than anyone.

"You came," she said, smiling. And then she noticed that he was holding her in public. In fact, a few of the people left in the gym started staring. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, and then did something she would not have expected. Ever.

It was in slow motion that she saw him sink to one knee, felt every motion of her eyes widening, heard every gasp as though it were a clap of thunder.

"Veronica Mars, you are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me, and I'm not saying we should get married tomorrow, but I love you, and I want to be with you forever. ... Will you marry me?"

"Are you ... I ... wh- oh, my god," she said, struggling to make a coherent sentence.

Lamb smiled. "Pretty much. So?"

She looked up to see her dad smiling, _of course he knew about this before me_, and slowly brought her eyes back to the man waiting for an answer.

"I'm not gonna wear a veil," she told him.

There was a pause, and then he smiled. "Yes?"

She couldn't contain her grin, and nodded. "Yes."

He jumped up, pulling her into his arms and spinning them both around.

Wallace Fennel walked over to Keith Mars, wondering if he'd stepped into some sort of twilight zone. "Um, Mr. Mars ... did what I think just happened just happen?"

Keith nodded. "So ... Veronica just got engaged to Sheriff Lamb?"

He nodded again.

"And ... you're not surprised?" he asked.

Keith laughed. "Happy graduation day, Wallace."

Back in the middle of the gym, Lamb was slowly sliding a small diamond onto Veronica's left ring finger. She tried to hold back her tears, but couldn't, and hugged him as hard as she could.

"So this is why you've been so weird lately?"

He chuckled, almost lifting her off her feet again. "Well, I wanted it to be a surprise. Surprised?"

"Definitely," she said. "I can't believe how happy I am right now."

"Believe it," he told her. "But don't think this means you get to be my deputy."

"Oh, come on, the fiancee's gotta get more perks than the girlfriend!"

................................................................................................................................................................................

_The End. _

_I don't know why I'm in such a lovey-dovey mood ... first my criminal minds fic, now this. And yes, Lamb was very OOC. But really, the only way to write this pairing is OOC. _

_So, another fic bites the dust, now I just have to finish the rest of my in-progress fics, and I'll be caught up. If my stupid internet would work on my Mac, it would be much easier. _

_Anywhoo, please leave some feedback, even if you hated it. _


End file.
